


Little Red Riding Rogue

by lazbobthing



Series: Snapshots, AKA Team Poly Inquisition [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Also everyone knows Solas' identity, M/M, Team Poly Inquisition, That one AU where everyone is Poly and everything is happy, and Lazarus Trevelyan decides to play Little Red Riding hood to Solas' Fen'Harel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazbobthing/pseuds/lazbobthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazarus Trevelyan and Solas play little red riding hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Rogue

Lazarus grinned, as he prowled towards Solas' room, wearing just a red hooded cloak, a light linen shirt and trousers. One of the herbalists had promised that the effects of the plant would be apparent, moments after getting into range. 

He was glad Solas had given him permission to try something new, the older man amused by his determination to spice up their sex life.

After all, when one was having regular sex with the Dread Wolf, it was nigh impossible not to get interesting every now and then. He knew the others agreed with him, although Sera still was avoiding Solas like the plague, freaked out and screeching at the sight of him.

He entered Solas' rotunda, stopping by the elf's desk, its owner on a ladder hard at work with a paintbrush.  
Lazarus seated himself on top of Solas' table, taking no small enjoyment as he noticed Solas' back stiffen, shoulders going tense as the elf sniffed at the air.

"Ma vhenan," Solas rumbled, gently placing his brush aside, and turning, his eyes darkening with hunger.

Lazarus smirked back at him, getting to his feet, and inching towards the stairs up to the library.

"Up for a hunt, Big Bad Wolf?" he purred, grin widening as Solas stepped down from his ladder, a predatory look in his eyes, and a answering smirk forming.

"That depends, vhenan, are you prepared for what will happen if I catch you?" Solas rumbled, rolling his shoulders, his gaze never leaving Lazarus.

A sultry laugh left the Inquisitor, as he licked his lips slowly, savoring the way Solas' eyes fixated on his lips.

"Catch me if you can, if you want to find out." He murmured, before bolting up the stairs to the library. He heard Solas' footsteps pounding up after him, as he ran past Dorian.

"Fasta Vass!" The Altus yelped, Lazarus narrowly avoiding knocking over a massive stack of books, navigating around through mages and scholars, slamming open the door to Vivienne's area.

"Darling, what in the world?" Vivienne started, eyes wide as he sprinted past her.

"I'm Red Riding hood!" Lazarus grinned impishly at her, as he opened the door to the Garden, just as Solas appeared in the other doorway. He laughed, wild and breathless, and slammed the door behind him.

The rogue disappeared along the balcony, pelting for one of the few doors that led to an abandoned room. He slipped inside, closing the door behind him, and stepped forward into the room, knowing he had moments before Solas found him.

He chose to pull his shirt off, tossing it and his cape aside without a care, even as he heard pounding footsteps approaching his admittedly mediocre hiding spot.

The door slammed open, and he barely refrained from starting, merely glancing over his shoulder with a eager smile.

Solas stood in the doorway, eyes dilated to the point of being blown black, hand in a clawed grip on the doorway.

"Ma Vhenan." Lazarus murmured in a throaty purr, shivering at the way Solas growled, a sound of pure hunger.

Solas stalked into the room, taking slow, measured steps, the door slamming shut behind him with a sharp wave of his hand.

"A fairly short chase, Vhenan, but I find myself incapable of caring." Solas prowled over to Lazarus, smoothing one hand down the human's back, drawing a shiver from the younger male.

"Next time, maybe I'll wear nothing but the red cloak," Lazarus grinned wickedly over his shoulder at him, his face going slack with pleasure as Solas plastered himself against Lazarus' back, sinking his teeth into the nape of his neck. 

"F-fuck, Solas-!" Lazarus shivered, as deft, slender fingers slid easily down the back of his pants, to grope his ass, the elf's other hand sliding down Lazarus' chest to tear at the ties of his trousers.

"You wanted to be eaten, Vhenan, and I am quite happy to oblige." Solas murmured in his ear, voice low and rough like whiskey poured over gravel, even as with a slight gesture, the rogue's pants shot down his legs.

The inquisitor found himself being pushed onto all fours, Solas draped over his back, two fingers slipping easily inside the rogue.

"You came prepared. Good boy." Solas rumbled in approval, lapping at the bite mark he'd left on the nape of his neck.

"Nhhnn!" Lazarus' spine arched with pleasure, as the elf's fingers twisted and crooked inside of him, striking that magical bundle of nerves. "Maker, S-Solas!" He keened, fucking himself upon his fingers.

"I am here, Vhenan." Solas groaned against the flesh of his shoulder, nipping and sucking little love marks onto Lazarus' skin.

"Pl-Please, Solas," Lazarus whined desperately, arching his back and letting out a needy whimper. "I need you!"

Solas let out a strangled growl, tugging his fingers free and hastily tugging his leggings down and aligning his aching cock with Lazarus' hole.

The elf slammed inside the human, making Lazarus cry out hoarsely in pleasure, and Solas snarled against the nape of his neck.

There was no time to adjust, neither man wanted it, there was just the frenzied slapping of skin against skin as Solas fucked into the Inquisitor with hungry abandon.

Each thrust slammed inside Lazarus to fhe hilt, making him tremble and whimper, lost to the wildfire of desperate lust that blazed through his veins. Solas was growling, snarling in his mother tongue, his grip like steel upon Lazarus' hips.

"S-Sollllas!" Lazarus wailed, as he erupted over the edge, the assault on that magic bundle of nerves too much for him to bare.

Solas slammed inside him one last time, throwing his head back and howling out his completion as he filled the trembling human beneath him, Lazarus keening at the sensation. 

The two collapsed to the cold stone floor, panting and sticky with the evidence of their tryst.

"Ar lath ma, Lazarus." Solas whispered against the rogue's tanned skin.

"I love you too, Solas." Lazarus breathed in reply, squirming slightly, making the old elvish wolf growl.

"If you two are done scandalising the garden, Josephune undoubtably wants to chew you out." Dorian called from the doorway, in a taunting manner.

"Aw, fuck."


End file.
